


Your love gets me through the day

by Kamm



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bottom!Warden, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: Zevran had already guessed it was his first time having a man inside by how he had asked him to join him in his tent that night, The Warden wasn't a blushing virgin and it wasn't their first time having sex, so he had found it curious how hesitant he had been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 4 nights in the middle of my third playthrough of DAO because apparently romancing Zevran for three consecutive times wasn't enough and I had to write a fanfic too to fully express my love for him. I don't know.  
> I feel like it might end kinda abruptly? But I had wanted to write only a drabble so this is already way longer than what I had planned

'Ssh, it's okay'

Zevran kissed softly his ear, mumbling encouraging words to his lover.

The guy under was panting and grunting, biting the pillow of the bed they were in, Zevran at first had thought he was doing it because he was hurting him, but when he had slowed down, trying to give him more time to get used to it, a whine had escaped his lips and he had grabbed his arm pleading him not to stop.

Only then Zevran had realized he was doing it to try to keep quiet and not to let the others hear his moans, after all tents weren't known for being soundproof and living in a camp could turn awkward pretty fast. He had thought it was adorable so he didn't had the heart to tell him that it was useless, that everyone would have known exactly what they had been up to anyway because they had disappeared right in the middle of the evening and their friends weren't completely clueless, even Alistair could probably tell what was going on between them.

'Have you ever done it this way before?' he asked, pushing himself deeper into him, The Warden shook his head without even looking up at him, his eyes were glassy and unfocused, he didn't looked like if he was paying that much attention to his words, too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Zevran had already guessed it was his first time having a man inside by how he had asked him to join him in his tent that night, The Warden wasn't a blushing virgin and it wasn't their first time having sex, so he had found it curious how hesitant he had been.

Once they had been inside the tent he had told him what he wanted in a murmur, looking at him with hopeful eyes and a vague blush on his cheeks, almost shy, as if there was any chance Zevran would have said no.

The Warden had looked so delicious that Zevran would have agreed to bring Leliana's nug into their bed if only he had asked, fortunately his desires were tamer than that, it would have been tricky to explain it to the woman.

'I'm flattered you're letting me have this honor then' he said, kissing the base of his neck, making him huff amused.

He never seemed to take him too seriously, which was great, because Zevran was embarrassed by how quickly he had ended up wrapped around his little finger, his only consolation was that The Warden didn't seemed to have noticed it, or if he had that he didn't think it was something that needed to be talked over.

The muffled moans of The Warden were filling the air, making Zevran smile because of how bad he was, as expected, at staying quiet.

He started thrusting harder, making him whine and grip the sheets, he was tight and hot around him making Zevran want to stay buried inside him forever.

'You're such a good boy for me' he told him before biting his neck, receiving in response a sob.

He brought his hand between the Warden's body and the bed and wrapped his fingers around his hard on, jerking it slowly.

It only took the Warden a few strokes to reach his climax, he tensed and came on Zevran's hand whimpering.

The elf caressed his hips, leaving a trail of kisses on his back and after giving the Warden a moment he took his cock out of him, starting to stroke himself with quick movements of his wrist.

He came on his back and then rolled off of him, almost risking to fall of the way-too-small-for-two-people bed and saving himself only thanks to his reflexes, those and the arm the Warden had thrown around his body.

He squeezed himself on his side and rubbed his face against the Warden's shoulder making him smile.

The Warden had a satisfied look on his face and he looked like if he had just been thoroughly fucked, his cheeks and lips were still very red and his hair was sticking everywhere, not to mention how sweaty he was. He was a mess and it made Zevran want to get back on top of him and do everything all over again, but for the moment he settled for a kiss, pressing their lips together softly.

'We're so doing that again' said The Warden almost as if he had been reading his mind, his eyes were sparkling he and looked genuinely happy and it made Zevran feel warm. He was glad there was still something he could do to take his mind off from what was happening and make him feel good, because as much as The Warden liked to deny it he knew he was having a hard time.

'Now?' he asked with a smile on his lips, he couldn't tell if The Warden would have been up for another round and he was pretty sure he hadn't meant to do it again right in that moment so he was expecting to get a rejection. He wouldn't have minded, tiring out one of the only two remaining Grey Wardens with a Blight's threat looming over their heads wasn't a good idea anyway.

But The Warden was always full of surprises.

'I- well, if you want to? The night is still young after all' he said, sounding unsure, at those words Zevran groaned and kissed him with passion.

'You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world' Zevran said once they separated to breathe 'impending doom aside, obviously'

'Obviously' repeated The Warden laughing delighted.

 


End file.
